What Fate Might Bring
by kaleidopy
Summary: A 'What If' Story.


**What Fate Might Bring**

**Kaleidopy**

Twilight was falling faster this time of the year and the chill of another cold night was already beginning to settle as a car slowly drove up to the front of the city's orphanage and stopped.

The driver climbed out of the car and started walking towards the stairs to the building as smoky frost trailed behind him as he breathed in the cold air.

Greg Sutton finished reading the last page of the report he had been going over. He closed the file, placing it on top of his desk with the legal documents he had waiting for the visitor to sign.

Being the director of an orphanage was not what he had in mind when he got his Bachelor degree. He often wondered why he had stayed seventeen years in a job that in his opinion didn't have any redeeming value nor did it pay well.

It only took a look from one of the many children left in his care to get his proprieties straight. If he didn't care about them, then who would? Life had dealt them a harsh blow and he wasn't about to add to their pain. The least he could do, would be to find them a home with someone to love.

He got to his feet and walked over to where he kept the coffee pot and poured himself another cup of the strong brew. He sipped the drink, pulling back the blinds to stare outside. Winter was coming early this year. If the heating system wasn't fixed soon, the orphanage would be overrun with sick children again.

The lights flickered, causing him to sigh in frustration. What next? This was getting ridiculous. Nothing worked correctly, especially the utilities.

He remembered last year, the state run orphanage was seized with numerous water line breaks and power outages leaving him and the staff to deal with the problems of not enough funding.

A knock on the door bought him back to the present. "It's open." he shouted, moving back behind his desk as he waited for his last appointment for the day.

A staff member opened the door, and stepped aside to allow the visitor to enter. He waited for the man to take a seat before offering him a cup of coffee.

"No, thank you." The man slipped off his leather gloves and stuck them in his coat pocket. "Since all the papers that require my wife's signature have been completed, we agreed that I would come alone to pick up our son. We're both very excited to have him living with us permanently, but she wanted to stay home and make sure everything's perfect for his first night in his new home. She's planning a big dinner in his honor."

"Your wife's very charming." Sutton picked up the papers, searching for a copy of the interview he had conducted with the couple just a few months ago.

The wife, he recalled had been a joy. She answered all his questions with a smile and even volunteered information willingly. Sutton had to admit after the interview with the potential parents, he was more than happy to approve their request to adopt one of the children in the orphanage.

He pulled out the paper he had been searching for and gave it a quick inspection. Satisfied that everything was legal and in proper order, he picked up the phone.

"Ms. Riley, would you come in here, please, and bring in the file I told you about earlier."

"Yes, sir." Ms. Riley's harsh voice drifted from the phone speaker.

A few seconds, later the door was opened and a woman with her hair pulled back in a tight bun walked in carrying another manila folder in her hands.

Sutton prayed silently that she wouldn't cause a scene. He ran the orphanage in name only while Hazel Riley held the real power. A fixture for thirty years, she had the ear of the state government and the backing of most of the staff to prove it.

As she approached his desk, he understood the nick name 'Witch Hazel' the children called her behind her back. The closer she got, the character in the movie, 'Mommy Dearest' popped into his head.

Her face was caked heavily with make-up, especially the dark shaded eye shadow she wore. Nothing changes with Hazel. He wondered if she ever smiled. Her disposition rivaled a rabid dog.

Hazel handed him the folder he requested, turned and took one of the seats in front of the desk. "Since this meeting is about the adoption of Peter Caine, I feel I have the right to remain."

"Ms. Riley, I have already approved it." Sutton declared, wanting the woman out of his office. "As you can see, our guest is here to take Peter home. His wife is awaiting their return. Let's not keep her waiting."

"And it's my job to convince him of the mistake he's making." Hazel shot a threatening glare in his direction before turning to face Peter's new father. "We have over 150 boys living here. Some younger and some older than the child you want. You could almost have your pick of any of them. Instead, you want the one, who in my opinion, is the worst of the lot."

Hazel lowered her wired-framed eye glasses and allowed them to drop down on her chest. "The boy is very unsociable, moody and will not even attempt to adjust to our way of life here. He's been nothing but trouble since he came here almost three years ago."

"Do you pay your staff a bonus every time they utter those same exact words, Ms. Riley? It's becoming annoying and I'm sick of hearing it. In fact, my wife told me you deliberately tried to persuade her against the adoption behind my back. Your plan failed. She and I only became more attached to the boy. We want to thank you for that."

The man continued, his lips pressed tight against each other. "After learning of his past, one can only imagine how he has managed to hold on to his sanity. I have had nothing but praise and admiration for that boy."

Gregg knew the man started visiting the fourteen year old three months ago, but he had no idea how the man had won Peter's trust. That in itself was a miracle. What started off as a meaningless handshake between the two, slowly grew into short reluctant walks on the orphanage grounds to excited daily trips and outings.

"You managed to reach Peter in ways that my staff and I have not been able to do in the two years we have had him here," Sutton said. "After your first meeting, I thought it would be a lost cause. Peter was hostile, as usual, and I was convinced you would be like the other family and simply disappear after a few visits. I'm glad to admit that I was thankfully wrong."

"It was tough going for awhile. It took four visits before he would even be civil to me. I owe that little incident to my wife. She tricked him into a debate over sports." The man explained, "Once he realized we weren't sent by the state to analyze him, he began to trust us."

"I'm afraid the boy is making a fool out of you. I know how the the little sneak operates. He gives you a killer smile and then pulls the ultimate con job that would make any used car salesman proud." Hazel crossed her legs and then used her hands to straighten out the wrinkles in her skirt. She raised a brow, almost in a dare and asked, "Shall I tell you what your so-called son is going to do next?"

The man leaned in her direction. "Oh, please do. I'm sure if I say `no', it won't stop you."

"Ms. Riley, you've said enough." Gregg warned her. She was on the verge of botching all the hard work he had done. If she uttered another word, he was going to forcibly drag her out of his office. He didn't care if he got fired over the incident or not. One less child in this hell hole would be worth it. He glared at the woman. "You are excused."

"Not until I've said my piece." She was back on her feet, moving in his direction. Before Gregg could think, she had grabbed the folder out of his hand and snapped it open. "Peter Caine. Ran away three times and each time returned to this facility by the local police. Sentenced to.."

Sutton yanked the folder out of the woman's hands. "I repeat, you have said enough."

"I'm only doing my job." She declared. "And just to let you know, Mr. Sutton, the staff and I have decided to send Peter to a psychologist. Maybe they can discover the reasons behind his lack of social abilities and get to the root of all his hostilities. "

"I didn't authorize a psychologist's visit. We don't have the funds to pay for one." The corner of Hazel's lip curled upwards. Gregg could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up. She was determined to undermine his authority. Especially in front of their visitor. "You've overstepped your authority."

"As I have already stated," she continued, deliberately provoking him by carrying the conversation further, "this child has serious problems. Mental and physical."

He saw the man getting to his feet. Gregg held his breath.

"Problems? He has no problems that I've seen." The man spoke directly to Hazel, "If you or your staff had bothered to get to know him, you would have learned that he is very intelligent."

"His grades say otherwise." Hazel flipped through the papers inside the file before closing it. "I know you have high hopes with this boy but...

"I've heard enough. I'm here to sign the papers and make everything legal." The man gave Hazel a glare that wouldn't be mistaken as a threat. "The boy has a name. It's Peter. My son's name is Peter. He also speaks two languages, can you?"

"No, but I don't see what that has to do."

"Then who is the intelligent one? The one who speaks two languages or the one who can not?"

"You misunderstand what I'm trying to tell you." Hazel said. Gregg stood back and watched in silence. It wasn't everyday he got to witness Hazel Riley going on the defensive.

" It's my job to make sure potential parents know everything before an adoption is finalized. Having already dealt with the aftermath of a botched adoption with this child, I don't want the hassle of dealing with him again when this adoption doesn't work either."

"So you just throw him away?" The man challenged her. "No sense in doing more paperwork when you can stop it beforehand, isn't that right, Ms. Riley?"

"You think you know this child, don't you?" Hazel countered, her voice rude. Greg knew she didn't like not being in control. It was only a matter of time before Hazel would lash out in anger or use another ploy to put the ball back in her court. No sooner had he thought the words, she hit below the belt.

"I told Peter you wanted him but the news didn't even faze him. He doesn't care."

"How do you expect the child to act, Ms. Riley?" The prospective father asked. Gregg admired the man's confidence in the child he wanted to call his own. If he wasn't convinced before, Sutton knew he was convinced now that Peter was getting a great father.

"Peter thought he had a new family six months ago and when that fostering failed, it destroyed what was left of his self esteem."

Hazel folded her arms and sighed. "This is getting old. I have already explained everything to my supervisors. The Sanders family went out of their way to welcome Peter into their home but for reasons the boy would not explain, he refused to even make an attempt to fit in."

"There must have been a very good reason."

"With all due respect, Peter Caine comes from a very strange background. I don't think you know what you are getting into with him. I've had specialists to interview him and they all say the boy is un-adoptable." Hazel picked up the folder and opened it. "I'll give you a brief history of Peter Caine. Mother died at age two. His father ran a fanatical religious sect that..."

"The Shaolin religion is not a fanatical sect. Peter has told me some things about them and how his father was a respected priest." The man looked up at her, the faintest hint of a smile formed across his lips. "Surprised Peter has opened up to me? Specialist, Ha! If your so-called specialists had attempted to communicate with Peter instead of passing judgment, they would have found a very talented boy underneath the fake bravery he puts up as a front to protect himself."

"Well, yeah." Hazel fought for her dignity. "What about your daughter? Does she resent having to share you with a complete stranger? Isn't there an age difference?"

"My daughter's excited to be getting a brother." The man walked to the door. "Now that you have stalled long enough. I'd like to see my son and take him home. I'm sure he would be glad to know he will never have to lay eyes on this place again." He turned and addressed Gregg. "Mr. Sutton, my apologies for my rude behavior but your associate is the one who needs a specialist."

"Why, I never." Hazel threw the file down on the desk and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Again, my apologies."

"Oh, please don't apologize. She's had this coming for years." Gregg laughed for a second, before he returned to his chair. "I have all the paperwork here. As soon as you sign the documents I'll have someone escort you to the dorm."

**Epilogue**

Seven months later:

The man stepped back to admire the view of the city from his office window. Everything was going as planned. His son's adoption had been finalized last month and his daughter was flying home from Switzerland to reestablish their strained relationship.

As he thought about his daughter and the influence they would together have over his son, a deep feeling of satisfaction settled over him. Soon, his fondest wish would be granted.

A knock on his closed door made him turn around.

"Enter."

The door opened and a man entered wearing dirty white coveralls. He closed the door behind him, folded his arms and stood waiting patiently for an invitation, as did all visitors and guests that enter his office.

The man smiled, moving to his desk as he waved the visitor closer. "On time as scheduled, Mister Chang. I like that in my associates but then again you already know that." He pulled the leather executive chair out and sat down.

Chang took his time approaching the cherry wood desk. He pulled off his painter's cap and twisted it in his hands. "Sir, I know you're well pleased with our business arrangements, but I'm afraid I have some rather bad news."

"And that would be?"

"My contacts inform me that Ping Hai has disappeared," Chang explained as the man raised a questioning brow. "For the past eighteen months, he had been living in China. Apparently, the old man noticed us watching him. He rendered our men unconscious and by the time they came to their senses, he was gone."

"Is that all?" The man laughed, expecting something far worse. "From the tone of your voice, I thought you were going to tell me that Kwai Chang Caine had risen from the dead."

"Master Caine is dead!" Chang declared proudly. "I was there when Ping Hai told Peter. Master Khan tried to console the boy but to no avail."

"Which worked perfectly into my plans. Khan was too wrapped up in Peter to notice you were really working for me." The man reached inside his pocket and pulled out a large envelope. He tossed it to the surface of his desk, where it slid to a stop in front of Chang. "What of Khan these days? Does he still believe in the Shaolin way?"

"Yes, he also believes I'm the same loyal Shaolin monk who stood by the side of all the other monks when the evil Master Dao destroyed the temple over three years ago." Chang picked up the envelope and opened it, smiling as he counted the money inside. "I suppose it helped my purpose when I got the janitor's position at the orphanage. Master Khan thinks the only reason I got the job was to keep watch and report Peter's progress back to him."

"And so you did. I take it he has no idea I've adopted Peter?"

"Doesn't have a clue," Chang announced, putting the envelope away. Glancing over the desk, he looked at the man and then lowered his eyes.

"You have something you want to ask me?"

"Yes, if I may be so bold, Master Dao, "

"It's Tan. Master Dao is dead." The man interrupted him. He locked eyes with Chang. "Soon the world will know who the real power in this town is. People will fear the name of Tan or they will die for their stupidity."

Chang cleared his throat. "I know you said you would claim Caine's son as your own, that I never doubted, but how did you get your ex-wife to go along with your plans for the adoption?"

"Very simple, Chang. Katherine and I never filed for divorce. In the eyes of the world, we are a happily married couple of twenty-two years. All the court required was proof that we were a happy, financially stable family. We didn't disappoint them."

Tan leaned back in the chair, "Katherine required payment for the deception and I demanded complete loyalty from her until the adoption became final. Once that was accomplished, she was free to return to Switzerland."

"You didn't try to change her mind?"

"Why? She walked out years ago, claiming I was an obsessive self-centered ego-maniac." He closed his eyes and reminisced about the past. "It was during that depressing time that I found solitude in a Shaolin temple. I never knew such peace. Such harmony."

"As did I." Chang added, causing Tan to open his eyes. "Things would have been different if Caine had not stopped your plans."

"Caine was like a brother to me. The two of us were inseparable. Little did I know he was poisoning the other priests and monks against me." Tan snapped his head up. "But I got my revenge, didn't I?" He laughed. "My so-called brother is dead and his son is now mine. Peter has no clue as to my true identity."

"Well, you have hair now, plus you didn't have that much contact with the children at the temple. That alone helped your cause, not to mention the last confrontation between you and Master Caine caused the scar you now carry on your face," the man said. Tan gave him a threatening glare. He quickly added, "It's too bad Master Caine's dead. Wouldn't you love to see the look on his face years later when he learns what has happened?"

"That would be my fondest wish." Tan admitted. "Too bad it will never come true."

The phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered, his eyes widened in shock. "Xia, so good to hear your voice." He chuckled and looked up at the man. Putting his hand over the receiver, he waved the man out of his office.

Once he was alone, he continued the conversation. "So what do you think of your little brother?" He listened carefully and then added, "You and I are going to have fun teaching him our ways, aren't we?"

Laughter echoed against the walls as Tan explained in detail how he wanted his heir raised.

**THE END?**


End file.
